


Why Sam's Gonna Run for the Rest of His Life

by Razer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razer/pseuds/Razer
Summary: Castiel wants to grow his hair out. Dean is not amused.





	Why Sam's Gonna Run for the Rest of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> With all of Season 13 I kinda wanted some pointless Fluff. So... have some Fluff.  
> English is not my first language, every mistake is my own - when you find one, feel free to point them out to me!  
> Thanks for reading!

Castiel was standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom when Dean walked in.  
He yawned, rubbing his hands over his eyes in an attempt to get the rest of his sleepiness out of his system. 

“I didn’t think you’d already be up,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the angel from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Cas shrugged: “You snore.”

Dean scoffed.  
“I do not!” 

“Don’t worry about it. I find it strangely endearing,” Cas smiled slightly, as Dean pouts at him. The Winchester pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before moving next to him, turning the water on to wash his face. 

“You know your hair is getting kinda long,” Dean said, as he grabbed the towel next to the sink, eyes moving over Castiel’s mop of hair.  
“I’m sure we’ve got a pair of scissors somewhere,” he smiled, before adding jokingly, ”though Sam always tries to hide them.”

He grinned at his boyfriend. Cas cocked his head to the side, staring at his reflection and cautiously moving his hand up to touch the tips of his messy hair. 

Dean was right, they were getting kind of long. 

“I don’t know,” Cas said, “I kinda like it this way.” 

Dean blinked. 

“You what now?” 

“I thought about growing it out a bit,” Cas shrugged. 

Dean let out a short, forced laugh: “Yeah right.” 

“I’m serious, Dean,” his boyfriend rolled his eyes at the Winchester, “Having longer hair might actually be nice.”

Dean opened his mouth in protest, closed it again, pulled his lips into a pout, all while staring at the angel in disbelief and horror.  
“Why?” he finally managed to say. 

“Sam has longer hair, too,” the angel argued absentmindedly, his fingers still moving through his hair. 

“How is that even an argument?” Dean scoffed, an expression of disgust obvious on his face.

“You don’t think Sam’s hair is nice?” Cas frowned, his full attention turning back to the Winchester. 

“I think Sam’s hair is getting out of hand,” Dean said, very seriously. 

“It’s just hair.”

“Exactly, so why don’t we just cut it off?” he made scissor motions with his fingers, moving them towards Cas’ hair in a demonstrating manner. 

“No,” Cas pushed his hand away. 

“But, Cas-“

“I said no, you never cut Sam’s hair,” the angel reasoned, making Dean snort. 

“That’s because every time I hold something even remotely resembling scissors in my hands he squeaks like a pig about to be slaughtered and bolts.”

His boyfriend shrugged.  
“Then I’ll just follow his example.”

“Come on Cas, you’ll look like a freaking hobo.”

Castiel frowned: “What is a ho-“ – “A homeless person!” Dean gritted out harshly, “You’ll look like a fucking homeless pedophile. Especially with the trench coat.”

“I don’t understand why you humans always connect trench coats with those kinds of people,” Cas said, “Trench coats are a perfectly good alternative to any other kind of jacket.” 

“Because it makes you look creepy, Cas!” Dean tried to reason. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side, expression thoughtful.  
“You think I look creepy?” 

“Yes! Wait… no! Of course not,” Dean sighed in frustration, rubbing his neck, “Just with the hair and the trench coat you would, okay? I mean, you look good in the trench coat, really! I’d prefer you without it, without anything, actually, to be honest but – nevermind. What I’m trying to say is, you can’t pull everything off, baby.” 

“So you’re saying I should walk around naked?” Castiel asked, unsure. 

“No! You’re not listening to me!”

“Maybe you’re just being irrational,” Cas shrugged. 

He couldn’t believe that they were having an actual disagreement about this. It’s not like he decided to dye his hair in a bright pink or neon orange, though that might actually bring some color into the Winchester’s life, now that he thought about it. 

“Well, you’re irrational,” Dean tried the weak comeback, “Stop looking at me like that, you pretty bastard!”

Castiel blinked, then frowned at his boyfriend: “Pretty?”

“Yes… pretty.”

Cas couldn’t help the tiny grin forming on his lips. 

“You think I'm pretty?” he teased his boyfriend, who groans, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. 

“I don’t… I mean,” Dean stuttered, making Cas’ grin only brighter, “Shut up, I shouldn’t have to justify my use of the word ‘pretty’ to my boyfriend.”

Castiel nodded seriously.  
“I agree,” he said, “And I shouldn’t have to justify my hair style choices to my boyfriend either.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Dean whined. 

The angel lifted his eyebrows, looking at the other man, unimpressed.  
“Really?” he asked. 

“No,” he muttered, hiding his face in Castiel’s neck.  
Cas grinned at that, before Dean added stubbornly: “But I’ll be embarrassed to walk next to you in public.” 

“You’re not embarrassed to walk with Sam in public though,” Castiel reminded him, “Not even when you’re posing as FBI agents, and I’m quite certain his hair is against their regulations.”

Dean groaned, not lifting his head from where he’s comfortably resting on Cas’ shoulder.  
“You’re impossible,” he grunted. 

“Just like Sam?” 

“Why are you always bringing him into this conversation?”

“You started it.”

“Did not.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows once again.  
“Are you really going to act equivalent to a five year old, Dean?” 

“Fuck you,” Dean whined, knowing that it wouldn’t help his case in any matter. 

Castiel smiled almost mischievously.  
“You know what,” he finally said, turning his head to be able to actually look at the Winchester and not just see his reflection through the mirror, “I’ll make you a deal.”

“A deal?” Dean perked up. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded, “If Sam will cut his hair, you’re allowed to cut mine as well.”

Dean blinked.  
Before Cas could even add anything else to it, he abruptly turned around and took off, pacing out of the bathroom, straight towards the main hall. 

“SAM!”


End file.
